club_penguin_universe_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Universe Discord
The Club Penguin Universe Discord is, as the name implies, a Discord server, made by DarthPalm and Drivr3joe to serve as a platform to interact with them and to talk about ''Club Penguin Universe''. It currently has +2600 human members. In this server, information about the game is constantly being announced and/or leaked, one example of this is the leak of the Open Beta Hat's design. It is also used to post applications for roles in the staff, post art about the game, suggest ideas to the administrators and others. The invites for this server are currently closed. Rules There are rules you must follow while using this Discord server: # Cursing, inappropriate content, rude emoticons, bypassing the filter, using crude language, images, or links is not tolerated in any way. # No racist, sexist, or offensive behavior. # Respect everyone. # Mentioning any other CPPS without permission is against the rules. # Advertising other Discord Servers is prohibited (this includes via dms). # Repeatedly asking/begging for a role will make you ineligible to get that role. # No spamming or spam-mentioning. # Do not use reactions in any inappropriate way. # Anyone here that is clearly here just to cause drama, insult our game or staff, and isn't here for the community will be banned. # Impersonation of anyone is prohibited. These rules were made by the original BlizzardCP Team. There is also an extra rule added by DarthPalm: 11. Any joke about suicide will result in an immediate ban. And a second extra rule added by AngelWingsCPPSYT: 12. Use the bot FredBot only for music commands. Roles The Club Penguin Universe Discord currently has 15 roles: * Leadership: This role is for the "leaders" of the game and the discord server. * Management: As the name suggest, they manage stuff, with the only two owners of the role, Evan and Malfoy/Lame-wo, managing different things (the staff and the community respectively). * Development: This role is given to every member that helps develop the game. * Head-Developer: This role is for the leaders of the Team role. * Team: This role is for the developers who work in the game. * Chief Executive Designer: This role is for the leader of the designers of the game. * Moderator: This role is for the moderators of the discord server. * Game Moderators: This role is given to the moderators of the game. * Designer: This role is for the designers of the game. * Artist: This role is given to the members that create art for the game. * Verifier: This role is for the people that verify the members who want to join to the server. * Bots: This role is exclusive for the bots in the server. * Donator: This role is for the members that donated to the game. * Closed Beta: This role is for the winners of the giveaways to join the Closed Beta Party, though this role has been given to many Donators because they asked for it, because both roles serve a similar purpose. * Community: This is the role given to every member of the server. There are some other, less relevant roles, which are: * Beta Key Giver: This role is for the members that will give access to certain members to the Closed Beta Party, by giving them the key. * trix: This role is given only to trix80. Trivia * DarthPalm, one of the co-founders of the game and member of leadership, also owns the management role, it is to assume that he does a little of both staff and community management. * The rules for this server are also being used by CPRG, another CPPS. * It was confirmed by DarthPalm that the Closed Beta role will be discontinued after the Closed Beta Party, though it's still up for debate if the Donator role will also get deleted. * The circumstances of how trix80 got the trix role are unknown to mankind, even to this day. Gallery Capture_DP_Rules.JPG|DarthPalm listing the rules TTRRIIXX.JPG|trix80 with the trix role Evan_posting_mod_app.JPG|Evan opening the game moderator applications Category:Others